Spain
* * |part_of = 30pxTriumvirate (Defensive Pact)}}Discord server:''' '''https://invite.gg/spain Spain, officially the Spanish Empire (Spanish'': Imperio Español''), is a sovereign state in the Iberian Peninsula which is constituted in a monarchy led by King Pengun (32Pengun), with the capital being Madrid. It is located in western Europe and borders with their ally France, and Portugal, which the country is currently at war with. The nation is also in a defensive pact with France and the GRE, called th e Triumvirate History The nation of Spain was planned to have been founded a week after TN's release, but many of the main members having to deal with exams IRL delayed it until 16/11/2018. Everything was going well until the 18th of November 2018, Zqppy came back and was made the new king of Spain. However, he didn't have the same hype he had in July 2017 when he made Spain on classic, so he resigned, giving his throne to EchoOcelot. The first collapse This started the period known in Spanish history as the first collapse, in which Spain completely collapsed due to EchoOcelot being an abusive king. After revolts on 22nd November, EchoOcelot moved the capital to The Hague and renamed the nation to the Netherlands, causing the Spanish towns to leave and to start getting gold. This took 15 days, because of only a few, mainly NSGamer_, IronFerreumCubum and Pulpo_Pol being able to get on. However on 5th December 2018, this effort was worth it, and the new nation of Spain was created, this time under the leadership of NSGamer_, who had formerly ruled over Spain in Classic until May/June 2018. Relations On the week of Resurrection, as Spaniards call the week in which Spain was founded again, the Spanish government established relations with the French and their colony, French North Africa. The government had also been aiding the Byzantines against the ottoman Turks recently but remained neutral in most ongoing conflicts. Spain suffered some changes, with the peaceful independence of the Philippines and the incorporation of Florida. The Spanish Army fought the Battle of Flanders against Jevil and managed to get him to retreat, the battle was won at the cost of a fallen soldier. The Spanish triumphed over locals and Echo's Netherlands at the Low Countries, managing to own Flanders, Wallonia, Utrecht, and the last of these, which was bought for 32G, Leeuwarden. Colonization and a new king On December 6th, 2018, NSGamer_ abdicated and traveled to the Caribbean to make the Spanish Antilles, a young yet promising colony. Another overseas kingdom, Perú, was going to be created soon, but that never happened. Ferreo I was appointed as the new King of Spain, and the capital got moved to Cadiz Liberal. The second collapse Since the new king came, Spain became an inactive nation and started to decline, NSGamer_ even quit causing the Spanish Antilles to fall. NS then went inactive, and so did all of Spain. It turned into a dead nation with just a few towns across the peninsula. Aragon The huge town of Perpignan lead by 32Pengun started the nation of Aragon. It took control over New Madrid, Valencia, and the Balearics in a short amount of time. It also started new cities such as Zaragoza, Pamiers, and La Marina. Days later, the nation of Spain was sold by Ferreo I to Zqppy. Aragon took this as a chance and invited all leftover Spanish towns promising a new and better Spain. Many towns accepted and Aragon was named to Hispania, which was then later named to Spain. Castellon became the new capital. Government King - The King is the Nations leader and is advised by the Chancellors on decisions he should make. Chancellors (3) - Two chancellors are appointed by the King. One is elected by the people of Spain. Chancellors help run Spain, they do this by making decisions with the king. When a big decision is to be made, the King has to send it to the Chancellors to vote on. If the majority of Chancellors agree, that decision is then executed. For example, a treaty or a war. Mayors - If an agreement is not made by the Chancellors, they can choose to send it to the Mayors to vote on. If the majority of Mayors agree, the decision will be executed. The Chancellors can also propose bills to the Mayors to vote on. Bills would be smaller decisions which are still important enough to be voted upon, such as not being allowed to kill a fellow Spanish citizen Spanish Government * King '''32Pengun * '''Chancellor '''RobotGamer__ * '''Chancellor '''ESPFORCE * '''Chancellor '''Jeelow '''Catalonia Catalonia is a Spanish autonomous region located in northern Iberia. Catalonia wanted independence, but Pengun immediately rejected the plan. However, later CrossTwinz and Pengun came to an agreement to have it as an autonomous region of Spain, and that they both recognize all its land as Spanish territory. If you're a map maker make sure to know this. ''But, declaring a nation in Spanish lands is still illegal to the Spanish constitution, and Catalonia was an exception. '''Military' [https://earthmc.fandom.com/wiki/Spanish_Armed_Forces The Fuerzas Armadas Españolas (''Spanish Armed Forces)] is the military of Spain. It exists out of all citizens of Spain. The military has 3 important ranks * '''King '''fights in battle, can command the general and soldiers * '''General Of The Army '''fights in the battle, can command soldiers * '''Soldier '''fights in battle, follows commands (a god set, god sword, and a shield with a Spanish flag on it is required) '''Spanish army' * King 32Pengun * General Of The Army '''RobotGamer__ * '''Soldier everybody in Spain In case of war, all of the population shall be expected to fight Good friends * Italia * Catalonia (Spanish province) * Byzantium * France * New Spain (Viceroyalty) * Maghreb * USA 'Towns' In its current state, Spain has a lot of towns spread out on Iberia. Zaragoza is the biggest town and Cadiz Liberal the oldest which was formed on November 2, 2018. Category:Nations Category:Europe